


I'd Like to Fan-ku

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kass wanted haiku about pairings I love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to Fan-ku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



**Krypto-ku**

Clark Kent suffers from  
Teenage Alienation.  
Brooding on a bridge. 

Smallville's Lex Luthor  
Smart, slinky sexy, sinful  
Stole every scene

How do you keep them  
Down on the farm, after  
They've seen gay Lexy?

**McKay-ku**

Meredith McKay  
"Rodney" PhD,PhD,  
Wants his Nobel Prize.

Major/Colonel/"John"  
Likes Ferris Wheels, football and  
Rodney's heart shaped ass.

John pines prettily  
Perfect princess pouty-mouth.  
Smart Rodney? Clueless.  
 **  
Ray-ku**

After a tough case,  
The Riv's rims are ruined,  
Vecchio is vexed.

Kowalski kicks things  
Fraser tends to lick things,  
Gets his kicks from licks.

Two Rays coexist,  
Or don't, since it's fictional  
Fraser loves them both.


End file.
